XtremegiancaAlts attempt at a Survival arsenal
Starting/Opening (whatever Before you you go absolutely crazy and spam comments on plagarizing READ (this is my go at a practical SURVIVAL arsenel) for zombies go to smiling wolf please now that thats out of the way PS This is a more urban scenario. Weapon # 1 L22 Carbine. The L22 carbine is part of the once troubled SA80 Design it chambers 5.5 6x45 NATO cartridge and is a bullpup firearm if you come across it (check for it at abandoned British tanks i almost guarentee one will be there) are unarmed or have a worn gun I would pick it up but if you have per say a good conditon G3 grade weapon leave it behind (if you have or give it to member of your group/team that is unarmed or has a worn gun. it has pelnty ofeatures such as the built in optics,flash hider etc but in the end parts come from practically nowhere but since youll only find it where its produced it will never be a problem hopefully..... Weapon # 2 HK53A3 (Modified) The HK53 is the ever so usefull Carbine Version of the G3/Hk33 (the HK33 being the 5.56 Version of the G3) to kick this off its going to be pretty easy to find,any police station will do after that raid the almost empty gun store and find some parts (My List) Any flip up iron sights SL8 stock, sound suppressor,round handguard,any foregrip,PMAG and in the end the results will look like this You might be asking why put the thumbhole stock from the G36s ugly brother (the SL8) the answer is the thumbhole stock will provide a nice and easy buttstock while doubling as a pistol grip. the cons are the gun isnt so easy to use as its design is about as ancient as well a late WW2 rifle (same goes with the insanely impractical AK-47 (Only exceptions are the 100 series) yes i know its not based on the Sturmgewehr 44 but 46 is just after WW 2 and the annoying but badass breload Pul the bolt back ,pull it up, put in the MAG and then pull it forward HK Slap it down. which is time consuming in a battle but its compact size and powerfull 5.56x45 NATO cartridge pay off. Weapon # 3 AUG A1/A3 Yes yes the Steyr Army Universal Gewher a beauty at its best and it packs a very big punch You can find an AUG in practically anywhere in the and contributes to its ease to find as other points go ,its easy to use ,practically ambidextrous , has a built in swaroviski scope,built frontal foregrip,change from assault rifle to LSW almost instantly and the only problem i can rule is the magazines can be a little hard to find and it would be good to find a stanag or 9mm converter. And more recent models can equip a rail allowing for a very diverse weapon #4 HK PSG-1/Clone (G3/HK91 Conversion)/G3SG1 We all know the PSG-1 as being the most accurate 7.62x49 NATO sniper rifle in existence but its extremely expensive there are 2 options on how you can obtain it or make a similar weapon. You can Convert the G3/SR9T/HK91 to a G3SG-1 by adding a scope,longer barrel and bipod .(for the basic G3SG-1) (you cannot use PSG-1 barrels as they are free floating). you may add some other PSG-1 parts if you wish (some parts may not be comaptible with your G3SG-1. Another option is (if you get lucky) Find a geniune PSG-1 at its Factory as it is still actively produced by Hk but thats only if you get lucky now that finding its out of the way as they are all based on the G3 platform they will be very reliable but reloading on your G3SG-1/PSG-1 might be a problem when facing massive hordes and training on the geniune PSG-1 may or may not be a problem, another problem on the geniune PSG-1 is that it cannot equip a silencer due to its free floating barrel. although the G3SG-1 is almost 100 percent interchangable. MORE IS COMING SOON. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Carbines Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Armories